ARCH ULTRA/Archive
ARCH ULTRA (previously titled Another Dimension while in development) is a non-direct sequel to Black Ritual. The game seeting is a near-future dystopia. The development of the game started on December 19th 2017. This page arhives informations about the intial concept of the game. Original Plot The origial plot was longer than the final game as the final version stop around halfway through the initial story. A teenager named Paul awakes in a laboratory without his memories. He soon finds out that he is a victim of the ARCH ULTRA, a governemental project revolving around memory manipulation. With the help of a man called Lucien, he escapes. Lucien order a girl named Rosia Scarleit to attempt to bring back the memories of the teenager. Why does the Imperator remain in this timeline? I said to myself. They are about to abolish democracy because of a video on SocioCloud, it will be no different than the other time.... I was wrong. There is a divergence. This man... Mr. Enkloi... shouldn't even exist. Who he is? But regardless, I shall follow the commands of he who knows all. As his second term was near to its end, the public were worried. Bill Rwright was the first president of Upirkly that actually cared for his people and the environment. He managed to put an end to the bi-partisan climate in politics. The party of Architech was loved from all. A curious video appeared on Sociocloud that made people doubt the concept of democracy worldwide. A vote is soon going to be held to abolish democracy as Global Constitutional Right. As everyone is onboard, there is however a group of people who think otherwise. They go by the name of the Helliosian Intelligence Agency and seek to make people think critically. Paul is a young human-vampire who just awakened in an Architechian laboratory with a strange headset that read SIMULTRA on it. As he does not remember who he is, he theorizes that the strange device tempered with his memories. A strange man named Lucien help him to escape and invite him to join the HIA... Seven years ago, to the surprise to the public, Bill Rwright decided to run for office to become the president of Upirkly. This when the unbelievable happened; political leaders started to dismantle their own parties. Unlike the others president, he actually seems to care about the environment and its people. There was little to no opposition, everyone agreed with him... Before running for president, he was the CEO of Architech, the largest tech company on Dymunia. He is generally credited for making the first smartphones and the base of the most used computer OS. As his second term is near its end, a curious video became viral on the Internet. A group of people advocated for the abolishment of democracy, saying that the former bi-partisan division just created more trouble and that it was better that Architech remained in power forever. The video quickly proliferated and most supported this idea. A vote is soon going to be held at the Dymunia Supreme Assembly to abolish democracy as a global constitutional right... Interrogation mechanics right|150px The game had originally an interrogation mechanics where you could ask questions to NPCs (such as Lucien). This was scrapped due to the feedback. Former Combat Mechanic The following does not reflects the final game. In ARCH ULTRA, combat will require attention, it will require the player to memorize and perform a combination of buttons to perform an attack. After each successful attack, it will augment the concentration bar of the player which will slightly increase the amount of damage dealt to the enemy. The concentration bar will return to zero if an attack is failed. Screenshots Note: The following screenshots are subject to be altered as the game is currently in development. AD5.png AD1.png AD2.png AD3.png AD4.png AD6.png AD7.png Releases *The demo was published and approved on Oniromancie on 2018-10-22. *The demo was published on Rpgmakernet and Gamejolt on 2018-10-23. Additional Information *The game was registered in the 2019 session of the Alex d'or contest on 2019-01-07, it was notably the second game registered.